


Leavi made leavi do it

by Peachy_ito



Series: Leavi and Urrvin parodies [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_ito/pseuds/Peachy_ito
Summary: Leavi and Urrvin are in a bit of a cabubble, usual night time sleepy Urrvin's.





	Leavi made leavi do it

As usual Urrvin was killing time by chopping down a thyme plant and he sweated in his boxy knickers before sighing and killing all of the thyme plants nearby with his horrific breath. Leavi got into Urrvi'n's favourite gravy filled plant pot and watered himself and waited 8 weeks before he grew himself in a way out of the pot that Urrvin was leaning over and he didn't even realise that Urrvinrvin had stood there for 8 weeks like a crispy old man. Urrvin decided that it was time to dance off so he pulled a radio out from underneath that blonde wig that we can clearly see is a wig and switched it on. As soon as he switched it on he exploded and lilly leavi the 1st quickly devoured Urrvinmeat by the hour. Leavi ran away forever and then ran back because he forgot his uurrvviinn garbage and Urrvin reincarnated hastily as Erwin. Leavi's arms Armin Armin warped into a really mysterious shape that even Armin that brainy shit couldn't work out and Armin stretched his arms like a stinky armpit goalies and dodged a comet that didn't hit leavi whilst leavi realised that Erwin was too beautiful. So, he killed him with a dirty sponge and then Erwin reincarnated backways boobs moobsbelly, cranium into Urrvin and Urrvin loved his new earlobe, he bit it and stroked it and sent it to marco by post and marcowho threw it in the bin using his fingers. #Marcoglow

Leavi was so frushstrated for no reason that he hollered like a small gorrillah and grabbed Urrvin by his eyelids and dragged him to sie sind das essen and we see the Jaeger forest and he and forgot.  
His whip.  
So.  
He used Urrv's eyebrows as a whip and beat Urrvin with a large piece of paper and when the paper was all gooey from uhrvin's stenchy eyes, Urrvin started singing absolute anthems as he slipped, tripped and fell and smelled and keeled over and they both realised that they hadn't spoken to each other so they stared at it each other for a whole 5 hour netflix series until leavi's eyes dried up and turned into sawdust which Urrvin used to make some stupid dinner, leavi stuck up his fresh noze on the tree using a paperclip because of how thin his jackass noze was and Urrvin watched him doing it because he wasn't bothered to stop him and leavi and leavi. And maybe levi and leavi and leavi. Urrvin moron.   
Urvetty Urrvin did a back flip and sent leavi absolutely skyrocketing into space in large excitement, grinning as he knew there was no air up there but. He really couldn't be fucked. Urrvin knew his thoughts and grinned also at couldn't be FUCKed (sexy music que)  
Sunglasses fell on Urrvin's face, big waterfalls happened and leavi never returned and returned looking like a big old hairy alien, he slapped Urrvin up to space and got his stomach and separately threw it down on the bed and rolled the rest of his tall big small body right into the bed out of the bed into it. Leavi opened and closed his eyes for the rest of the night maybe even when he saw that nightMARE called Urrvin staring at him all night next to him all night.  
"Sleepy bum" Urrvin said and leavi slapped him for like, maybe, somehow, somewhat ever freaking eva. 

For more Urrvin and his leavi, LEAV this story some kudos :D  
thanks Urrvins


End file.
